


Savage Roar

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Haiku, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Passion, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej





	Savage Roar

Kisses in my neck.

Resistance becomes futile.

Passion in my pants.


End file.
